


Salt Water and Seasickness

by xladysaya



Series: Pirates [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, First Meetings, Kuroo Tetsurou is a pirate king, M/M, and Tsukki doesn't know what he's doing on his ship, minor depictions of violence, mostly just blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 01:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14149425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xladysaya/pseuds/xladysaya
Summary: Tsukishima was used to being a stowaway. He was used to being on the run, surviving whatever life threw at him. So how he had ended up on the most dangerous pirate king's ship was a little beyond him.





	Salt Water and Seasickness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serviceace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serviceace/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Salt Water and Seasickness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953199) by [Bomzhechmo11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bomzhechmo11/pseuds/Bomzhechmo11)



> Hello! I am shocked to be back again with a fic so soon, but I was fueled by the power of love and pirates so it's not too surprising lol. This is a commission for Pinta, who I love so much and who gives me the best ideas to write ; ; All the stuff I tried to fit in this fic are based off our headcanons, and it was an honor to write this au <3 I hope you all enjoy, and again please go read Pinta's fics because they're amazing ;) 
> 
> Big thanks to EmeraldWaves for reading this over!

The abused wood of the damp floor creaked and moaned under the weight of the ship, and Tsukishima wondered if it were possible for the rafters to cave in, crushing him.

Maybe he'd be better off that way.

There were no windows down here, far below deck, only a leaking roof and the picturesque view of rats scurrying across the floor. It stunk of fish and preserved rations, and Tsukishima's bare feet scraped against the chipped wood. He grimaced at the sensation, and coupled with the stench, his skin felt as though it would crawl up and off his body.

There was a rumbling crash of thunder, and the ship swayed violently on the restless sea. Thank god Tsukishima didn't get sea sick.

But he  _did_  get cold easily, and he huddled in on himself, shaking. His waistcoat and undershirt were still soaked, even though he'd been hiding in the ship ever since it left the last port, eight hours prior. Something told him he'd never be dry, but he was used to it. The cold hadn't killed him yet, no matter how torturous it was for his body.

Tsukishima was no stranger to harsh conditions, and he could bitch and whine as good as the rest of them, but at the end of the day he survived. He would be the last one standing when the world went up in flames, not from any kind of bravery or determination, but from pure stubbornness.

That's probably why he had no qualms about stowing away on the ship of the sea's most feared pirate king, known for slaughtering a thousand men without any unnecessary blade strokes.

Tsukshima said he was stubborn, not smart. Though...he wasn't a slouch in that department either. He might've been kicked out of medical school, but not for shitty grades. He'd been top of his class, and those skills kept him alive.

At the thought of coming face to face with the blood red pirate king Kuroo Tetsurou, Tsukishima couldn't help but glare at the mold growing on the ship's beams.

_I'd like to see him try to kill me._

That was far from a reasonable thought, or an admirable one. Not like he had any use for either. But with any luck, Tsukishima would never have to meet this Kuroo Tetsurou, nor the calamity which seemed to follow him everywhere.

\--

Tsukishima remembered the first time he'd seen Kuroo destroy a town.

In fact, he was no stranger to seeing pirate fleets loot and ransack homes and businesses. Kuroo's raid wasn't the first he'd seen, but it had been the first to make him stop and stare.

Usually, raids were predictable. Some fire here, some bloodshed there...it was so gruesome and gritty that after a while, Tsukishima became numb to it. As long as he knew where to hide, knew how to negotiate...he'd be safe. What happened to the rest of the town couldn't be of his concern. He wasn't a hero.

So when the notorious Kuroo Tetsurou washed ashore with his swords and guns, the smell of ash and soot wafting along the sea edge, Tsukishima knew what to expect.

And for a while, things were normal. Kuroo's crew devastated the town guard in what felt like mere minutes. True to legend, Kuroo's swords must've been forged from the finest metal out there, because they cut through flesh and sinew like butter. Blood streamed down the roads, polluting the springs until they ran crimson, but nothing looked as grisly as Kuroo himself.

The sun kissed his tan skin, but the angelic rays didn't take away from his grim appearance. Actually, the contrast almost made the captain look inhuman, like a demon, or Ares himself. The red coat he wore bore gold accents, like a flame, and it danced in the wind as Kuroo's sword pierced the chest of a soldier.

Kuroo's pure white undershirt was drenched with blood, stretched open to expose his discolored chest.

Oh. No, not discolored. Battle scars. Trophies. Proof that no matter how many men had tried, no one could kill him. Kuroo's grin was triumphant, no trace of disgust or displeasure there at all. Tsukishima had never seen a pirate king look so pleased during a slaughter. Maybe after. Maybe when he got a particularly good kill in. But to just  _smile_  like that...Tsukishima was entranced from the start.

Kuroo's hair stood up at horrid angles, but rather than tremble in fear over the captain's potentially surly nature, Tsukishima had the urge to smooth the mess down with salt water.

Tsukishima recalled Kuroo's image in vivid detail, because he'd made the mistake of standing directly in his path.

Tsukishima hadn't meant to, he'd simply wandered down the wrong road at the wrong time. Bodies sat strewn in the street, and most homes were boarded up for families to hide in them. But Tsukishima had tried to get away instead of seeking shelter, and it could've cost him his life. One turn down what he thought would be a desolate road brought him face to face with Kuroo, pulling out his sword from another body.

Tsukishima didn't consider himself to scare easily anymore, but he felt his heart drop to his stomach, like it already knew they were about to be dragged straight to hell. Realistically, Tsukishima knew he was done for. He stood frozen, weaponless, with nothing but a messenger bag of medical texts by his side. He hated himself, and he cursed his carelessness, his unfair fate.

Except, Kuroo didn't approach him. The raven, gore soaked and grinning, just winked at him, and their eyes searched each other's for five never-ending beats of Tsukishima's heart. Weirdly enough, Tsukishima's shoulders relaxed, and he watched Kuroo run off after the spell broke between them. Tsukishima hadn't known what to do. He should've probably ran for the hills, gotten to higher ground, stolen a carriage,  _anything_.

He'd gotten lucky.

But his brain and his heart didn't listen, and soon his feet were walking on their own accord towards the red shoreline.

And  _then_  something else unexpected happened. For the first time in all his years, Kuroo managed to surprise Tsukishima in his looting practices. Kuroo  _evacuated_  the fucking town. As in, he didn't kill or threaten any of the civilians, and Tsukishima was again left speechless. 

_Who was this man?_

Tsukishima wasn't sure he wanted to know. But maybe he should've thought about that before he was running across the sand, right for Kuroo's ship.

\--

And those were the dumb decisions which led him to stow away below decks, as well as the decisions which led to having a knife pressed against his throat.

_Awesome_.

Tsukishima winced as the cold steel broke skin, but it didn't stop him from snarling at his captor defiantly. He refused to give an explanation, his only regret was getting caught, and he was  _not_  going to beg for his life.

"Last chance, scum. Who are you?" One of Kuroo's subordinates screamed in his face, the knife digging deeper. Had Tsukishima had more energy, he would've complained about the troublesome volume. Tsukishima grimaced, surging up with the last of his strength to headbutt the other. It wasn't that effective, given Tsukishima's three days without food, but it stung enough.

The pirate stumbled back, clutching his head and dropping the knife on the floor.

_Fuck, it's too far to grab._

Then he might've had a damn chance...

Pretty optimistic, for him, but his rational thinking was weaker as well due to his lack of strength. He overlooked the various bows, swords, and guns pointed at him.

Hopeless.

The pirate fumbled for the knife again, his forehead shining red from Tsukishima's assault. "Why you little--"

"Yamamoto, quit it. That was your fault for getting so close. You have a thick skull, you'll live," another associate said, and Tsukishima squinted at his short stature and childlike face. If it wasn't for the way all the other crew members turned to him as soon as he spoke, Tsukishima would wonder what he was doing on the ship. False judgements like that would get him killed if he wasn't careful.

"Well excuse me for trying to get information," Yamamoto mumbled, pocketing his knife.

"Does it matter? Kuroo will just kill him anyways." The voice was so sudden and soft that it almost spooked Tsukishima for the first time while being on the ship. And that said a lot, given how he'd been woken up by rough hands grabbing him and dragging him to the deck of the ship. The speaker stood near the railing, looking disinterestedly at a map of the next coast. His eyes only met Tsukishima's once, but it was enough for the blond to feel like he'd been thoroughly scanned.

Afterwards, a plethora of voice began to jumble together, debating on the outcome of Tsukishima's life as well as wondering about his 'short sighted' thinking.

"He probably didn't realize whose ship he was on."

"I wonder how Kuroo will do it..."

"Why waste energy? The guy already looks like skin and bones..."

"He better not have eaten any of our stores...Kuroo will have his head for that."

"Maybe we should just toss him now, who needs Kuroo? We all know the stowaway policy."

Tsukishima growled, tugging on his ropes. He'd rather jump overboard than listen to this. 

But too many eyes were still on him. And he knew himself well enough that he wouldn't give up upon hitting water. Then what would he do?

He wasn't given much time to think about it.

"Enough."

The voice, stern and strong, froze Tsukishima to the spot. He might've imagined it, but the sea felt like it had calmed too, the characteristic ripples of waves and flocks of gulls dispersing into nothing. The ocean respected its master, that was the sole explanation Tsukishima could find.

Kuroo moved forward onto the deck, his steps loud and deliberate. No stumbling, no weakness. His black boots stood out against the harsh red of his attire, though he wasn't soaked in blood this time around. Those eyes were just as piercing though, not leaving Tsukishima's for a second. Tsukishima was the prey, and Kuroo would not let him escape. It became clear right away.

What was confusing was the fact that Tsukishima didn't appear to mind. His shoulders relaxed, and his heart rate didn't speed up. No sweat, no labored breathing, nothing to indicate fear.

_Well, alright then._

Kuroo's heavy steps stopped a few feet away, and Tsukishima tilted his head, waiting.

Kuroo didn't radiate anger, but his expression was grave, skeptical. Whatever he asked, Tsukishima knew he wouldn't be able to lie. People who could discern lies from truth were rare to come by, but Tsukishima knew how to pick them out, because he was one. So was Kuroo.

"What is your name, and who sent you?" The captain eventually said, and Tsukishima sighed into the silence between them.

"Tsukishima Kei," he began, smiling at Yamamoto's indignant huff at Tsukishima's new willingness to speak. "And no one sent me. There's no ulterior motive either by the way...I'm not here to avenge dead family or anything."

"He's lying!" Yamamoto roared from the side, much to Tsukishima's aggravation. Kuroo didn't look away from him.

"You expect us to believe that you just happened to wander onto Kuroo Tetsurou's ship?" Another subordinate said. "The crest and sails are unmistakable."

"Fukunaga, I can handle this," Kuroo interrupted, and his crew automatically backed off.

Tsukishima wasn't deterred. "No, I knew whose ship it was, I just didn't care. I needed passage."

Which also wasn't completely true. Tsukishima still wasn't sure what had compelled him to board the damn vessel. He could've found another way. These days, Tsukishima was an experienced wanderer. He had no home, no commitments, and he could find work anywhere. But he'd rushed onboard despite that, when he could've waited for another less dangerous cargo ship to sneak onto.

Unfortunately, Kuroo picked up on that. His lips lifted into a smirk, sending shivers through Tsukishima's body. "Passage to where? You couldn't have known where we were headed."

Tsukishima huffed, glaring. " _Anywhere_."

The lack of an excuse notably startled Kuroo, someone most likely used to seeing people sweat and fumble as they tried to save their own skin. Tsukishima might've had a need for self preservation, but he was no slug, and he refused to squirm and cower.

Certainly not when he heard the quick unsheathing of a sword, and most definitely not when said sword ended up pressed against his neck.

_So theatrical..._

The sword was more magnificent up close. He'd been right before, the metal was sturdy and stunning, shining in the sunlight and freshly sharpened.

The hilt was silver and encrusted with red jewels, obviously plundered from a wealthy province. Tsukishima eyes gleamed, and his hand itched to wield it.

"Right," Kuroo said, calling Tsukishima's attention back to his suspicious eyes. "No matter. Keep your lies and whatever you’re hiding, they're of no use. We can't take the chance of keeping you around. This is the price you pay for trespassing."

Tsukishima bowed his head as the sword pulled back, ready to deliver the final blow. For whatever reason, the panic bubbled up and then dissipated in an instant, like his body was trying to distance itself from the inevitable. That, or Tsukishima didn't have much of a "life" for it to flash before his eyes. At least he wouldn't have to be depressed about that much longer.

Kuroo stepped forward, taking position, and Tsukishima nearly glanced up, wishing to look at him one last time. But he refused, because no one got to see or know his last emotion, not even someone as regal as Kuroo Tetsurou.

"Any last wor- _ergh--_ "

Tsukishima's head shot up like a bullet at the guttural sound, all thoughts of death put on hold.

What...

Kuroo burped again, his form trembling for the first time. Vulnerable.  _Sick_. Tsukishima's eyes sparked with recognition. He couldn't help it, he was a doctor at heart.

_No way. This is either the best thing or the worst thing I've ever seen._

Kuroo's face twisted, turning a few varying shades of green before ultimately paling. The captain stumbled as the ship rocked, clutching his stomach. His eyes snapped shut, and his breathing grew labored.  _Like that'll help_.

Tsukishima could practically see the signs as they happened. Clammy skin, maybe a light sweat, churning stomach...

_Seasickness obviously doesn't care if you're a famous pirate king._

And Tsukishima couldn't help it, he laughed, fucking  _laughed_  at the most dangerous man he'd ever met. Flat out lost it, though he'd been seconds from death.  _This is amazing._

Kuroo's head shot up, his glare lacking the needed intensity. It was more like a measly squint, and the overall effect was dulled by the fact that Kuroo looked two seconds from barfing on everyone and everything. "How dare you. I'm-- _oh god_...everything is spinning..."

Tsukishima laughed again, but for once, it wasn't cruel. He hated admitting it but it was....sort of endearing. Kuroo brandished a sharp sword and radiated authority, but here he was, hunched over in front of his whole crew. What was better was that the crew didn't look the least bit surprised, just somewhat fed up.

_Ah, so this happens a lot..._

"You should sit down," Tsukishima said, trying to move forward. He instinctively moved towards Kuroo, as if to help him, which was an...odd feeling when said person wanted to kill you.

"I'm fine," Kuroo said, but the syllables were cut up by unattractive burps. "Oh man..."

"He really is," Yaku chimed in with a sigh. "This has been happening a lot this week..."

"Don't  _tell_  him that."

Ignoring Kuroo's complaints, Tsukishima's mind raced. Frequent nausea on relatively calm seas could mean the captain had a bug of some sort...

"Have you been eating?" Tsukishima asked. "You could be more sick than you realize. Is your appetite normal? Are your bowel movements--"

"Too far,  _too_   _far_ ," Kuroo pleaded, much to Tsukishima's annoyance. The sternness from earlier was gone, replaced with childish whines.

"Are you seriously getting weird about this? You gutted a man like...3 days ago," Tsukishima argued. It had looked  _really_  freaking cool too, but he left that out.

"That's different," Kuroo forced out, gagging shortly afterwards. "Ugh, someone cut out my stomach..."

"Untie me first," Tsukishima deadpanned.

"Okay okay, can we stop this? An execution shouldn't take up the whole morning," Yaku intervened, but even his eyes flashed with worry when Kuroo crouched to the floor. "But...maybe a postponement is in order..."

Yamamoto and the rest of the crew gaped, but well....it was Kuroo's job to carry through with the executions, and he wouldn't be doing that anytime soon.

"You really should get midship," Tsukishima advised. "It'll be more stable there. He also needs fresh water, and some bread."

And then, Tsukishima's voice seemed to have a mind of his own, because before he knew it he said: "I can take care of him. I'm a doctor."

_Sort of. Pretty much._

He left out the whole 'got kicked out' bit.

"No way! That's too far," Fukunaga argued, looking to the rest of his shipmates. "He could be an assassin! Or...some  _spy_. We can't just--"

Kuroo wretched again, and the sound made Tsukishima shrink away. "Fine. So I'm guessing you guys know how to help him then? Know all the potential remedies and what medicines to get from the next port? Right?"

Tsukishima didn't care if he was being insolent, he didn't have time for idiots.

The crew looked between each other, concerned, and Kuroo looked up at Tsukishima again. He was clearly faint...and would only get worse. Actually, he'd probably been like this everyday if what his crew said was accurate. No one had noticed though, no one had questioned it.

"Yaku, if we keep him monitored, it won't be an issue," the quieter pirate from before said, rolling up his map as he stepped into the middle of the group. The next port is a small one, we can get Kuroo what he needs without getting into that big of a fight."

Right. Because they likely wouldn't be able to bring Kuroo with them if he got sicker. However, the prospect of escape hardly crossed Tsukishima's mind.

Whatever was wrong with him, he didn't know.

After a few more tense moments, Yaku sighed in frustration, and Tsukishima knew he'd won. "Kenma is right. Someone untie the prisoner and escort him to Kuroo's room. Do  _not_  let him out of your sight."

The look of warning he got from Yaku was more intimidating than the near brush with death had been, but as Tsukishima rubbed at his rope burns and watched the crew lead Kuroo to his room, the blond felt immense relief.

\--

Tsukishima rung out the wet rag, listening to the water trickle into the bucket on the floor. He tried not to be too intimidated by Kuroo's stare, and briefly wondered why the other hadn't passed out yet. He should've, given how shitty he looked and how hot his forehead was, but suspicion was a powerful thing. The captain hadn't taken his eyes off Tsukishima the whole time he'd been treated, and every few minutes Yaku or Yamamoto came to check on them.

Though, after the thirty minute mark, they'd all seemed to calm down. Tsukishima had done nothing but give top notch treatment, and pleasantly too. The crew had allowed him to eat first, and with his stomach filled, Tsukishima could devout all his energy to nursing Kuroo.

He folded the towel, moving to place it over Kuroo's head, and brushed the raven's sweaty bangs away. "It's not much but...this ship is poorly equipped to take care of these things. At least your crew is good at what they do, or I would seriously wonder how you were all alive."

And he meant that. There were hardly any tools or medical instruments here. The chance of effectively treating knife or gunshot wounds? Slim.

"Never needed a medic before," Kuroo grumbled, voice rough as sand. Wordlessly, Tsukishima handed him another saltine cracker, and water.

"Eat it  _slowly_ ," Tsukishima advised, before getting up to adjust the curtain on the porthole. The empty sea....unsettled him. "And that's very arrogant of you."

Kuroo just laughed, sipping at the water with a grimace. "Maybe so."

"You'll need to take it easy for a few days, definitely no going off ship for anything other than stretching your legs. The fresh air will help," Tsukishima said again, taking a seat on the stool by Kuroo's bed.

Without much else to do, he curled in on himself, knowing Yaku would probably have him stay in the ship's brig when he returned to take Tsukishima away. Guess he deserved that, medical skill or not. He remained a trespasser.

But again, Kuroo never failed to surprise him.

"My crew can handle the expedition," Kuroo said, turning onto his side to stare at Tsukishima more directly. The towel slipped slightly from his head, the water droplets rolling down his face, and Tsukishima adjusted it carefully. "I'm sorry for the rough treatment out there by the way."

Tsukishima startled, mouth falling open slightly. A scolding or complaint, he might've expected. But an apology? From Kuroo Tetsurou? Tsukishima was most likely dreaming at this point, or he truly had been killed.

He swallowed, stunned, and nearly told Kuroo it was fine.

_Fine_.

It certainly was  _not_. He'd almost been killed! Yet here he was, baffled by this endearing, murderous bastard's genuine apology. Before he could respond, Kuroo continued, confusing Tsukishima further.

Pirate kings were not supposed to be this reasonable.

"We used to take in stowaways, make them part of the crew. It was usually fine, but...one of them nearly killed Kenma, and tried to steal from me," Kuroo explained, and he had Tsukishima's full attention. "So...there went that tradition. But don't worry. Now that we know you're not a threat I can probably convince the guys to spare you."

"How do you know I'm not a threat?" Tsukishima said suddenly, out of habit. He was used to being underestimated, but maybe this wasn't the best time to get confrontational. He'd just been pardoned  _dammit_. But Kuroo froze, his expression too comical for the blond to keep a straight face. With no anger present from Kuroo, Tsukishima laughed, and a moment later, so did Kuroo.

"I'm dangerous in my own right, but not to you," Tsukishima assured. The way Kuroo nodded, believing him, made Tsukishima fight back a smile. And once more, Kuroo picked up on the things running through Tsukishima's mind, like a sixth sense.

"Why is that?" Kuroo asked. "I'm not exactly the gentlest guy out there."

_I know._  And well, there was no use lying to him. Tsukishima shook his head, huffing to himself.

"I don't know," he whispered, glancing away to pick at the few vials sitting about. He'd have to fill them up when they docked...

The confession felt too intimate to say right to Kuroo's face, and Tsukishima began to make a list in his head to distract himself as he spoke. "I don't know why I'm on your ship either. I was led here, that's all I know."

He heard Kuroo shift in bed, his tone curious and far too childlike for his occupation. "Led?"

"Yes...like I couldn't help it," Tsukishima said, knowing how ridiculous it sounded. He was no pirate. He didn't particularly like the sea. He didn't particularly like  _anything_ , but...

But he knew when to trust his gut. It had yet to let him down in this cruel life of his, regardless of where it took him. Like a murderous pirate king's ship...

He scolded his phrasing internally, sure it would be seen as a lie, but Kuroo was far more competent than that.

"Oh, well then I get it," Kuroo said, like it was the simplest thing in the world. Tsukishima looked back at him, perplexed, and felt his hands freeze up at the captain's small smile. Kuroo coughed a second later, and his eyes drooped, like he was going to let himself succumb to sleep now after all this time. Now that Tsukishima was trustworthy. Somehow, the realization made Tsukishima more relaxed than he had been in a long time. "That's how the sea was for me. I still don't really get it, but I had to listen. So here I am."

"Here you are," Tsukishima echoed dumbly, not knowing where to go from there. All he knew was that physically, he'd be content staying right in that spot, and it scared him.

"Nuh-uh Tsukki," Kuroo grumbled, the drowsiness taking over. Tsukishima caught the towel as it slipped from Kuroo's head, watching as those golden eyes fluttered closed. He flinched a bit at the nickname, but...that could be ironed out later. "Here  _we_  are."

Tsukishima's breathing stalled for a moment, and he felt stuck in time, watching Kuroo slip into a deep sleep with the ease of a young child, comfortable in Tsukishima's presence. The blond clutched the towel tightly, feeling the water run over his knuckles as he digested the words. He hadn't had anyone refer to him as part of something in many years, and it was nearly too much.

He shouldn't have cared so much. He refused to. And yet...

He pushed the blankets over Kuroo's shivering form, rewetting the cloth in order to make sure Kuroo was fully set for the night. The whole time, he couldn't shake Kuroo's declaration.

_Idiot...who says things like that?_

He was sure that wasn't the worst of it either, and there would be much more to come.

Maybe that was alright though.

Tsukishima would stay here for as long as he was allowed, or for as long as his soul willed him to. It was annoying, irrational, but he also knew it was right.

Not that he had any chance of fighting it anyways.

Tsukishima stood up as he heard Yaku's steps coming to collect him, content with spending a night in the brig while Kuroo rested. A fair punishment, in the grand scheme of things.

He'd have lots of time to prove himself he hoped, and the desire to made him squint at his reflection in Kuroo's broken side mirror.

_So this is who we are now..._

So be it.

Tsukishima never imagined in a million years he'd be a pirate, but he couldn't find a single regret about it in his head, not when it was on Kuroo's crew.

And well, that was a start.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Comments are always appreciated <3 I put this fic into a series because my brain sort of exploded with more ideas for it, so hopefully one day I find the time to return to it ("but Adriana you have like 4 series") SHHHH
> 
>  [Tumblr](http://its-love-u-asshole.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/itsloveuasshole)


End file.
